starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Hera Syndulla
}} Hera Syndulla era una ribelle femmina Twi'lek che visse durante il regno dell'Impero Galattico. Un'abile pilota, Hera era la proprietaria del mercantile leggero VCX-100 Ghost. Aveva una pistola segreta nascosta nello stivale, ed era molto amica di Kanan Jarrus, che convinse a diventare un ribelle. Biografia Subito dopo l'ascesa dell'Impero Galattico, Hera divenne un pilota di mercantili. Un giorno la Twi'lek incontrò l'ex Jedi Kanan Jarrus sul pianeta Gorse, dove lei lo convinse a combattere contro l'Impero. Questo suo spirito ribelle derivò dal padre, Cham Syndulla, il quale combatté contro la CSI durante le Guerre dei Cloni, e successivamente contro l'Impero. Dopo aver razziato un convoglio di rifornimenti imperiali, su suggerimento di Kanan, Hera, Kanan e C1-10P si ritrovarono inseguiti dai Caccia TIE i quali disabilitarono gli scudi dello Spettro ''e il sistema di comunicazione interno. In questa situazione critica, Kanan ed Hera iniziarono a dare ordini contrastanti a Chopper. Dopo una critica fatta dalla Twi'lek nei confronti di Kanan, spinse quest'ultimo ad abbattere uno dei TIE. Poco dopo Chopper, di sua iniziativa prese il controllo dei cannoni e abbatté l'ultimo caccia imperiale, permettendo così allo ''Spettro ''e viaggiare nell'Iperspazio. In un'altra missione fu chiesto a Sabine Wren di creare un diversivo in modo tale da permettere allo ''Spettro ''di decollare senza essere visto. Una volta comunicata la pronta partenza da parte di Hera, Sabine creò scompiglio all'interno di un campo di aviazione facendo alla fine esplodere una bomba di vernice, distraendo così le truppe imperiale e permettendo ad Hera di partire indisturbata. Furto delle casse dell'Impero Qualche tempo dopo, Sabine, Kanan e Zeb avevano il compito di rubare alcune casse dell'Impero. Dopo un inseguimento, Hera si dimostrò subito entusiasta per le abilità del giovane Ezra Bridger. Dopo aver seminato gli imperiali nello spazio, Hera condusse il suo equipaggio su Lothal, per consegnare casse di cibo al povero villaggio di Tarkintown e casse di armi al signore del crimine Cikatro Vizago. Successivamente il gruppo si prefissò il compito di salvare un gruppo di schiavi di Wookiee. Per scoprire il luogo in cui questi schiavi venivano portati, i ribelli volevano raccogliere dati da una nave imperiale. Durante l'abbordaggio della nave, uno Star Destroyer sbucò all'improvviso dall'Iperspazio, ignaro della presenza dei ribelli. Così, Hera mandò Ezra per avvisare i compagni, i quali riuscirono poi a rientrare a bordo dello ''Spettro, ''tutti tranne Ezra, catturato dall'agente Kallus. Hera però volle salvare Ezra, e dopo essere ritornata allo Star Destroyer e recuperato Ezra, la pilota fu in grado di scappare una seconda volta dagli imperiali. Poichè Ezra, durante il suo breve periodo di prigionia sullo ''Lawbringer ''sentì che gli Wookiee erano diretti verso un campo di prigionia su Kessel, Hera fece rotta sul pianeta, e durante il viaggio apprese che Ezra non aveva i genitori. Durante il salvataggio degli Wookiee, Hera abbandonò momentaneamente il campo di battaglia a causa di alcuni TIE, ma riuscì ben presto a liberarsene e potè così accogliere dentro la nave tutti gli schiavi. Alla fine, ritornati su Lothal, visto che Ezra era riuscito ad aprire con l'uso della Forza l'Olocrone di Kanan, il Jedi ed Hera proposero ad Ezra di unirsi all'equipaggio, proposta che fu subito accettata dal ragazzo. Furto dei distruttori Poichè l'equipaggio dello ''Spettro ''era a corto di viveri, carburante, esplosivi, Hera e Kanan decisero di accettare un lavoro per Cikatro Vizago che consisteva nel rubare delle casse d'armi destinate all'Impero. Per non dare nell'occhio, essi presero una navetta civile diretta a Garel, pianeta in cui si trovavano le casse richieste, tranne Hera, la quale raggiunse Garel con lo S''pettro. Durante il viaggio, i ribelli dentro la navetta riuscirono a scoprire l'esatta ubicazione delle casse, che erano tenute dentro la baia 7. Dopo aver recuperato le casse non senza problemi e scoperto il loro contenuto (i famigerati Distruttori ionici T-7), Zeb furioso cacciò dalla sua cabina Ezra, il quale fu chiamato da Hera. La Twi'lek, nonostante le proteste del ragazzo, spiegò perchè Zeb fosse così arrabbiato raccontandogli che erano stati proprio i Distruttori T-7 a far quasi estinguere i Lasat, il popolo a cui apparteneva Zeb. Una volta atterrati su Lothal, C-3PO, che aveva seguito i ribelli insieme a R2-D2 lanciò un messaggio di soccorso all'agente Kallus. Così l'agente imperiale si diresse verso il punto da cui era stato lanciato il messaggio. Da qui derivò uno scontro, che i ribelli riuscirono a fatica a uscirne indenni, soprattutto Zeb, il quale stava quasi per essere ucciso da Kallus stesso. In questo scontro partecipò anche Hera, la quale riuscì a distrarre uno dei due AT-DP che poi fu successivamente distrutto dall'esplosione di una delle casse contenente i distruttori ionici. Successivamente Hera portò Kanan ad incontrare il Senatore Bail Organa per riconsegnare i droidi C-3PO e R2-D2. A caccia con il caccia Dove aver creato scompiglio all'interno della stiva dello Spettro ''Hera decise di far uscire dalla nave Ezra e Zeb per mandarli nella città più vicina a prendere dei rifornimenti, in particolare un frutto Meiloorun. Hera sapeva che il frutto non cresceva su Lothal, per questo sperava che i due ci mettessero molto a cercarlo al mercato in modo tale da permetterle di riposare un pò sulla nave in completo relax. Qualche ora più tarti Hera ricevette una chiamata da Zeb il quale disse di aver rubato un Caccia TIE. Così Hera gli ordinò di atterrare e di distruggerlo per non lasciare tracce. Arrivando a fine giornata e non vedendoli più tornare, Hera iniziò a preoccuparsi parecchio. Per fortuna poco dopo i due arrivarono stanchi ma con un frutto Meiloorun. Dopo aver raccontati gli avvenimenti della giornata l'intero equipaggio salì a bordo dello ''Spettro. Alla ricerca di Luminara Successivamente i ribelli ricevettero informazioni la Maestra Jedi Luminara Unduli, la quale era ancora viva, ma rinchiusa nella famosa quanto temuta prigione della Guglia, su Stygeon Prime. Nonostante la tristemente famosa prigione fosse una vera e propria fortezza, i ribelli decisero comunque di provare a salvare la Jedi. Una volta giunti in prossimità di Stygeon, i ribelli lasciarono lo Spettro ''a Chopper, mentre gli altri entrarono nel ''Fantasma. ''In attesa dei suoi compagni entrati dentro la prigione per liberare Luminara, per poi scoprire in realtà che era morta e che l'informazione era una trappola per chiunque avesse tentato di salvarla, Hera dovette vedersela con un gruppo di Tibidee attratti dal segnale che andava il ''Fantasma in quanto veniva scambiato come un segnale amoroso. Così onde evitare di venire scoperti dagli imperiali, si allontanò momentaneamente dalla prigione seguita sempre dai Tibidee. Più tardi, mentre il resto dell'equipaggio, inseguito dall'Inquisitore, si ritrovò in un hangar circondati da ingenti forze imperiali, Hera comparve all'improvviso con i Tibidee, i quali attaccarono i soldati imperiali, ritenendoli una minaccia. Approfittando della confusione, i ribelli riuscirono alla fine a salire sulla navetta e a fuggire. La distruzione di un Cristallo Kyber Dopo che Ezra trascorse alcune settimane nell'Accademia Imperiale di Lothal per scoprire informazioni riguardanti un carico imperiale contente un Cristallo Kyber, Hera e Kanan, a bordo dello Spettro, una volta ricevute dal ragazzo le coordinate del trasporto, si diressero verso il trasporto. Una volta giunti nello spazio in cui si trovava il trasporto, Kanan a bordo del Fantasma riuscì a distrarre i cannoni del nave, mentre Hera con lo Spettro ''riuscì a far fuoco sulla nave imperiale, facendola esplodere in una pirotecnica esplosione. Una volta tornati su Lothal, aiutarono Jai Kell, un amico che Ezra si era fatto durante il periodo in Accademia, e sua madre a nascondersi dall'Impero. Missione a Fort Anaxes A seguito di una soffiata da parte di Fulcrum, Hera effettuò una missione col ''Fantasma accompagnata da Sabine e da Ezra. A causa però di un inseguimento con dei caccia TIE, la missione andò in fumo. A causa di questo insuccesso, Sabine iniziò a chiedere ad Hera quale fosse la vera identità di Fulcrum. Hera però fece valere la sua autrità dicendo che se l'identità di Fulcrum era nascosta, vi era un buon motivo. Una volta tornati allo Spettro, Hera ordinò a Zeb e a Ezra di controllare il Fantasma ''per controllare se avesse subito dei danni durante l'inseguimento. Insoddisfatta della risposta ricevuta da Hera, Sabine insistette per accompagnarla su Fort Anaxes, luogo in cui Fulcrum avrebbe dovuto consegnarle delle casse. Esse partirono col ''Fantasma ''ignare del fatto che la navetta perdesse del carburante (infatti Zeb ed Ezra non se n'erano accorti prima della perdita). Una volta arrivati su Fort Anaxes, Fulcrum comunicò loro che le casse erano già state lasciate a terra. Così le due non poterono incontrare di persona Fulcrum, lasciando così Sabine dubbiosa circa la sincerità di Hera. Il giorno dell'Impero Hera successivamente aiutò i suoi compagni a salvare Tseebo dall'agente Kallus e dai suoi soldati. Dopo aver scoperto un radio faro sul ''Fantasma, ''Hera decise insieme a Kanan di staccare la navetta con a bordo Kanan stesso ed Ezra, in modo tale da depistare gli Imperiali e portare in salvo Tseebo. Una volta incontrata la corvetta di Fulcrum, prima di lasciarlo nelle mani del misterioso personaggio, Tseebo diede ad Hera informazioni riguardanti i genitori di Ezra. Il lavoro di Lando Dopo che Zeb perse Chopper ad una partita di Sabacc con l'imprenditore galattico Lando Calrissian, Hera decise di accettare un lavoro di Lando per riavere indietro il droide. Durante la sua permanenza sullo ''Spettro ''Hera notò subito che Lando cercava di ingraziarsi i membri dell'equipaggio uno ad uno, oltre che a farli andare l'uno contro l'altro. Durante la missione, Lando scambiò col criminale Azmorigan, a bordo della sua nave, la ''Merchant One, Hera con la merce tanto desiderata, scatenando nell'equipaggio sorpresa e incredulità. Hera però stette al gioco di Lando e ben presto, riuscì a scappare da sola da Azmorigan e ritornò incolume sulla sua nave con un guscio di salvataggio. Una volta a bordo, Lando si congratulò con Hera ricevendo in cambio un pugno sullo stomaco da parte della Twi'lek. Alla fine, la merce tanto desiderata da Lando si rivelò essere un Porco palla, un animale capace da solo di fiutare minerali e pietre preziose. Dopo aver superato senza non poche difficoltà il blocco imperiale intorno a Lothal, i ribelli riuscirono ad atterrare vicino ai terreni di Lando. Li si ebbe uno scontro a fuoco con Azmorigan, giunto fin lì per riprendersi sia l'animale che Hera. Ma in poco tempo lui e le sue forze furono sconfitte e costrette a darsi alla fuga. Alla fine Hera, riprendendosi Chopper, il quale aveva nel frattempo rubato una cassa di carburante, congedò Lando una volta per tutte. Lo smascheramento di Trayvis Dopo l'ultima trasmissione di Gall Trayvis, i ribelli cercarono il modo di incontrarlo visto che il senatore, dal messaggio segreto che vi era nella trasmissione, era diretto a Lothal per incontrare i ribelli locali. Il luogo in cui essi incontrarono il senatore fu il Palazzo del Senato della Vecchia Repubblica. Ben presto però i ribelli e Trayvis furono raggiunti dall'agente Kallus e dai suoi soldati. Grazie però all'aiuto di Zeb e Sabine, essi riuscirono a sfuggire a Kallus e iniziò così una fuga attraverso le fogne di Capital City. Durante la fuga, il senatore, rimando spesso indietro rispetto agli altri, iniziò a fare domande riguardo i ribelli e le loro attività. Hera, che fino a quel momento era un'accanita sostenitrice di Trayvis, capì subito che il senatore non era quello che sembrava. Arrivato ad un vicolo interrotto da un enorme ventola, Hera insieme ad Ezra cercò il modo di bloccarla, e diede il suo blaster a Trayvis in modo tale che egli potesse coprire loro le spalle. Subito, il sospetto di Hera si rivelò esatto, poichè il senatore puntò il blaster contro di loro ordinando di arrendersi. Hera, non curante del blaster, si avvicinò a lui e gli sfilò il blaster, sapendo perfettamente che non aveva munizioni. Detto ciò colpì Trayvis facendolo cadere a terra senza sensi. Successivamente, raggiunti dagli altri membri dello Spettro, Hera e i compagni riuscirono a scappare dalle fogne. Scoraggiato per la triste verità sul senatore Trayvis, Ezra espresse le sue preoccupazioni ad Hera, la quale lo incoraggiò affermando che le cose sarebbe andate meglio, purchè non venisse meno la speranza. L'arrivo di Tarkin Dopo la cattura di Jarrus, Fulrcum ordinò ad Hera di non tentare di salvare Kanan e di nascondersi con gli altri ribelli. A malincuore la Twi'lek rispetto gli ordinì, cosa che non fece Ezra, Sabine e Zeb, i quali andarono da Cikatro Vizago per cercare di scoprire dove Kanan potesse essere imprigionato. Nonostante la sfuriata iniziale per non aver obbedito ai suoi ordini, Hera fu sollevata quando Ezra disse di avere una pista che avrebbe potuto condurli a Kanan. Così Chopper, verniciato da Sabine secondo i colori che avevano i droidi imperiali, si infiltrò su una nave imperiale in orbita intorno a Lothal e scaricò i dati riguardanti il Jedi. Una volta scappato dalla nave imperiale e ritornato sullo Spettro, Chopper comunicò a Sabine che Kanan stava per essere trasferito su Mustafar. Udito il nome del pianeta, Hera sconvolta disse ai suoi compagni che Mustafar era il luogo dove i Jedi andavano a morire. Missione su Mustafar Durante i preparativi per la missione di soccorso di Kanan, Ezra, Zeb e Sabine dissero a Hera che il Caccia TIE, che il ragazzo e il Lasat avevano rubato durante la missione per recuperare un frutto Meiloorun, non era stato distrutto. Dopo l'iniziale arrabbiatura di Hera, la Twi'lek decise di utilizzare il caccia come diversivo. Una volta giunti nel sistema di Mustafar e una volta che Ezra individuò lo Star Destroyer in cui si trovava Kanan, Hera mandò il caccia all'interno del Destroyer, il quale appena atterrato nell'hangar principale esplose, mettendo fuori uso i dispositivi elettronici della nave. Una volta saliti a bordo, Ezra trovò Kanan, e insieme fronteggiarono l'Inquisitore, il quale dopo un lungo duello con Jarrus fu sconfitto. Successivamente i due si ritrovarono con Hera e la loro fuga fu supportata da navi mandate da Fulcrum e dal Senatore Bail Organa. Una volta sani e salvi sullo Spettro ''l'identità di Fulcrum fu rivelata: egli era in realtà l'ex Padawan Ahsoka Tano, sopravvissuta all'Ordine 66. Personalità e caratteristiche La personalità di Hera aveva due facce: se da una parte era una pilota molto severa e intransigente, Hera era conosciuta per essere comunque una persona molto gentile e compassionevole. Dopo aver conosciuto Ezra, in lei nacque un senso di affetto materno, forse anche maggiore rispetto agli altri membri dell'equipaggio. Era fermamente convinta della causa ribelle tanto da ispirare speranza anche nei suoi compagni. Era molto legata a Kanan, che spesso chiamava in maniera scherzosa "amore". Era inoltre una gran diplomatica, tanto da riuscire spesso a risolvere i tanti problemi tra i membri dell'equipaggio. Una Twi'lek intelligente, delicata e molto attenta, Hera riusciva ad individuare rapidamente una minaccia. Come nel caso di Lando Calrissian che voleva mettere i membri dell'equipaggio l'uno contro l'altro: Hera riuscì infatti a capire il piano del truffatore e, subito dopo la missione, lo abbandonò presso i suoi terreni. Le sue abilità di deduzione si dimostrarono molto preziose quando i suoi sospetti di Gall Trayvis permisero di smascherare la spia imperiale. Considerata molto affascinante da diverse persone tra cui Kanan, Kallus, Lando e Azmorigan, utilizzò il suo fascino a proprio vantaggio, ad esempio quando scappò dalla nave di Azmorigan facendo leva sulla sua bellezza per ingannare e mettere al tappeto il signore del crimine. Dietro le quinte Il personaggio di Hera fu annunciato nel gennaio 2014 a Norimberga, nell'International Toy Fair. Un video che introdusse il personaggio fu trasmesso il 20 Gennaio 2014, ed Hera fu doppiata da Vanessa Marshall. Successivamente le fu accostato il cognome Syndulla e il 23 Febbraio sì rivelò il padre di Hera, ovvero Cham Syndulla, già apparso in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Storia non-canonica Hera appare in Angry Birds Star Wars II. Lì Hera insieme a Sabine salvano l'orfano Ezra, scappano dall'agente Kallus e permette ad Ezra di unirsi all'equipaggio dello ''Spettro. In LEGO Star Wars Movie Short Hera, Kanan e Zeb erano in un locale a Mos Eisley quando Ezra lì chiamò perchè era in pericolo. I tre a bordo dello Spettro riuscirono a salvarlo e riuscirono a distruggere uno Star Destroyer. Successivamente lo Spettro ''fu danneggiato da un altro Star Destroyer ed Hera fu costretta ad atterrare in una stazione spaziale per le riparazioni. Hera insieme a Chopper, evitando i soldati imperiali, riuscì a trovare i pezzi di ricambio e, una volta radunati a bordo i suoi compagni, riuscì riparare la nave e a ripartire. Comparse *Star Wars: Kanan: The Last Padawan 1'' *''Lords of the Sith'' *''A New Dawn'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid'' * *''Chopper Saves the Day'' (insieme ad Rise of the Rebels e A New Hero) * (solo voce) *''Sabine's Art Attack'' (solo immagine) *''Zeb to the Rescue'' (solo immagine) *''Ezra and the Pilot'' (solo immagine) *''Rise of the Rebels'' (insieme ad Rise of the Rebels e A New Hero) *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''A New Hero'' (insieme ad Rise of the Rebels e A New Hero) * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' *"Ring Race" in Star Wars Rebels Magazine 1 *"Learning Patience" in Star Wars Rebels Magazine 2 *"The fake Jedi" in Star Wars Rebels Magazine 3 * * * *''Always Bet on Chopper'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Strike'' * * * * Comparse non-canoniche *''Angry Birds Star Wars II'' *''LEGO Star Wars Movie Short'' (Rebels: Saving the Phantom) *''LEGO Star Wars Movie Short'' (Rebels: Ghost Story) Note Categoria:Twi'lek Categoria:Femmine Categoria:Piloti Categoria:Ribelli di Lothal